


To be denied

by CrowsAce



Series: B I N G O [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: There was nothing quite like the sight of two needy men on their hands and knees all tied up just begging for release andbeing denied.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: B I N G O [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841509
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	To be denied

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: very nsfw
> 
> Apologises for any grammar/spelling mistakes

There was nothing quite like the sight of two needy men on their hands and knees all tied up just begging for release  _ and being denied. _

  
  


He says hands and knees, technically Janus was on his knees with  _ all  _ of his hands tied behind his back, he couldn't trust the desperately needy boy to not try and touch himself  _ anywhere _ . 

Remus too had his hands  _ and _ his tentacles tied up, the squirmy things withering in their cuffs as Remus whined desperately, he had stopped pleading hours ago, his mind too fogged up now to even think of  _ words. _

  
  


Yes it was truly a beautiful sight. 

  
  


"P-please S-sir," Janus started begging once more, his mind still able to think of words, depraved and desperate words. "Please let me cum, I've been so good,  _ so good.  _ Please I-I'll do anything please, just touch me  _ anywhere.  _ Need to feel you on my skin, please. Anything,  _ anything please!  _ I want your dick in me, please! My ass, my mouth I don't care, please Master I just need you." Janus cried, trying in vain to move his hips but unable to due to being restrained. 

Remus whined and whimpered along with the other as if in agreement, he too was trying to wiggle free of his restraints just wanting to  _ feel something. _

  
  


God how they both loved this.

  
  


But they got no response. 

  
  


Nothing but the vibe in their asses and around their dicks being switched to the highest setting making them both  _ squeal.  _

_ So close, so close. _

  
  


Then the vibes was turned off making them both cry out pitifully. Remus whimpered and whined some more whilst Janus begged and pleaded, the process repeated.

  
  
  


"Oh my needy little whores, you both look so beautiful like this you know. All broken, just begging for release." The man chuckled as he walked in front of them both and crouched down. With some effort they both looked up at their master, both had tears and snot and drool leaking down their faces,  _ such messy boys.  _

  
  


"Begging for your prince to release you, to touch you, to let you cum." Roman chuckled once more as he got back up, walking around to the back of them. 

He grinned at the sight of both their holes being pried open, the vibes shoved up against their prostates so he was able to over stimulate them without either of them cumming, he was sure the floor beneath was a mess too, they had been at it for hours now, no doubt they were both leaking messes  _ everywhere.  _

  
  


"My precious boys, you can do this one more time yes?" 

He turned up their vibes once more, grinning and closing his as the symphony of his boys cries washed over him, he reached down to continue jacking himself off, the vibe in his own ass was on the high setting also, and just when they were all about to reach their end he turned them off, pinching the head of his dick, listening as his boys cried out once more.

  
  


With a snap of his fingers they were freed, the vibes on them all disappearing. Both his boys collapsed to the floor moaning pitifully. 

He paced in front of them eyeing them up. 

"Which one of you shall I fuck first? Or perhaps neither of you?" He grinned brightly at them, showing off his dimples, snapping his fingers.

They both groaned as their cocks were suddenly encaged. 

Roman sat down on a chair he also conjured, slowly stroking his dick. 

"Come here, the pair of you." 

  
  


They both crawled over to him, resting their faces in his lap, staring up at him with big  _ innocent  _ eyes, just begging him to  _ destroy them _ .

"Suck my dick babies whilst I think what I want to do with you~" he purred.

  
  


Moaning whorishly when they both took to pleasuring his cock, their tongues colliding with each other, practically making out with his dick between them.

  
  


Now did he want them to cum tonight? Or make them wait till tomorrow? 

  
  


Maybe he'll make them wait, as punishment for trying to touch themselves (and each other) earlier into the scene, it's why he had to tie them up after all. 

But just because they weren't coming tonight, didn't mean he wasn't. He felt himself growing close again; he reached out to grab both their heads, tugging harshly and pulling their greedy mouth away from his dick. 

Their faces were flushed, their lips swollen and pink with liquid trailing from them to his dick,  _ god they were fucking gorgeous. _

"Hands and knees," he ordered, smirking as they both instantly obeyed. "I'm gonna fuck the pair of you, fill you both with my cum and then… you guys can _ wait  _ till tomorrow before either of you can cum."

  
  


They both let out pitifully whines, their pleas however died on their tongues when he slapped both their asses harshly making them cry out instead, Remus even tried to arch his back and stick out his bum more, wiggling it in the hopes of getting more.

"You both disobeyed me earlier, only good boys get rewarded." He slapped them once more then got into position behind Janus. 

He lined himself up then leant over, him pressing a kiss to his cheek, dragging his lips across his face to his ear.

  
  


"What colour baby?"

"G-green, god, so green.  _ Please." _

Roman snickered then pushed himself in to the loose hole, both moaning deeply. 

"Fuck what a dirty whore you are Janus, all loose and open for me."

He began thrusting harshly, hitting the others prostate dead on each time.

"I'm gonna fill you with my cum baby, then I'm gonna plug you, you can spend the rest of the day and tomorrow with my cum sloshing inside of you.  _ Fuck."  _ Roman was cumming then, stilling inside, filling the other to the brim. Janus whined pitifully, his hips jerking involuntarily, trying to find his own release despite know he won't get it. 

Roman conjured up a plug before pulling it out, quickly replacing his cock with it. He then conjured a wash cloth to quickly clean Janus down before turning to Remus, the other looking at him like a lost puppy, so desperate to be fucked.

  
  


"What co-"

  
  


"Green! Now hurry up and fuck me… please."

Roman snickered, if he was anyone else he wouldn't have bothered fucking him, but he knew Remus couldn't help but speak his mind. 

He wasted no time in entering his other half, both moaning simultaneously. 

Roman let out a strangled gasp when something poked at his entrance, looking behind his shoulder he could see one of Remus tentacles and Janus touhing as his hole. Janus looked up at him and with a grin shoved two fingers inside of him, the tentacle following beside. 

He moaned even louder than before, his pace picking up and his thrust getting harsher. 

  
  


"Fuck!" He cried out.

  
  


"Yessss." Janus hissed, fingers mercilessly rubbing at his prostate.

  
  


"Oooh god, there Ro! Please fuck me! Breed me, fill me up! I need it so bad." Remus moaned, at this point he couldn't tell if not being able to cum was a good or bad thing. He wanted to cum so badly but at the same time he loved this feeling of not being in control, of having no choice, having someone else control his pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck!" _

  
  


Roman came for a second time, filling the other to the brim too. The fingers and tentacle is his arse pulled out. Janus laid down on his back panting, he too couldn't tell if he was grateful or sad he couldn't cum. Though he did wish he could have came inside Roman's perfectly tight ass.

_ Theres always tomorrow. _ He thought.

Like with Janus, Roman conjured a plug and stuffed it into Remus' hole.

  
  


All three of them took a minute to get themselves together.

"How about a bath then a cuddle?" Roman said, helping the other two up when they nodded.

  
  


He smiled as they all headed to the bathroom, already planning out all the fun things he could to his boys tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was gonna keep this Janus/Remus and a imagine whoever you like as the third person, but then I was like, why don't I make a story where Roman tops for once~
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/dm2vX6n


End file.
